


When You Care Enough to Send the Very Best

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read an article about Hallmark coming out with a line of cards you could send someone to tell them you may have given them an STD.  I believe the one on the article had a screw on the front and said "sorry you got screwed."  That was my inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Care Enough to Send the Very Best

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta Spikedluv.

He almost deleted it, thinking it was spam. The subject line certainly made it seem that way. And even though he knew there were phishing sites and spam bots that hijacked e-mail addresses, it said was from Nadine, so he opened it. It looked like a goddamned Hallmark card, only the last time he checked, Hallmark didn’t make a “sorry you might have an STD” card.  
  
Don was careful, he was _always_ careful. But maybe not careful enough.  
  
He had tried to be faithful, he had really honestly _tried_ because he loved Charlie and because Charlie trusted him even when statistics, Don’s dating history and Charlie’s common sense dictated otherwise. But sometimes Charlie wasn’t there, he had conferences and classes, and Don needed to stop thinking and just _feel_ something. So, Nadine.  
  
He got tested as soon as he could. The wait seemed interminable. When he got the results he knew he’d have to break Charlie’s heart.


End file.
